smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
A Smurfy Christmas Carol (The Devereaux Story)/Chapter 2
Meanwhile, at Papa's house, a potion was being created for Grouchy to see the true meaning of Christmas. Brainy was there to help Papa in case he needed something. "A dash of nutmeg," Papa tossed the ingredients into his cauldron, "A touch of holly." "What exactly is this potion, Papa?" Brainy asked. "The Christmas Spirit," Papa explained, "Designed to show Grouchy the true meaning of Christmas. And now, for the final ingredient...essence of Smurfberry." and as he poured in the final ingredient, the potion grew lighter and lighter until it turned into a glowing blue ball that flew out of Papa's house, across the village, and towards Grouchy's place. In there, Grouchy was pretending to fly his miniature hang-glider while dreading this holiday. "Fala la la la...la la la...Lame!" Grouchy sang, "How do you smurf a hall anyway?" He asked himself as he drank from his mug. He winced, "I hate cold Smurfberry nog...but I also hate being thirsty." While he toyed with his hang-glider some more, the glowing ball of light squeezed itself into Grouchy's house and hid before Grouchy spotted something. While Grouchy looked again to see if there was anything in his house, the ball disappeared into Grouchy's cup of nog. Grouchy gave up and took a sip, suddenly feeling groggy. "I suddenly...feel...very...sl-sleep...sleepy," Grouchy muttered before he dropped his mug on the ground and fell to the floor. When he woke up, the room was utter darkness, "Ugh. Who turned out the lights?" Grouchy asked as he slipped out a match to light a candle nearby, accidentally burning his finger in the process, "OW!" While he brought his finger to his mouth to cool it off, he heard something come from his chimney. "What's up there?" He asked, worried, as he slowly crept to the fireplace, "Eh...I...I got a blue belt in Smurf Fu and...I'm not afraid to use it!" When he tried to punch up the chimney, a puff of soot fell on top of him, and he toppled to the ground, hearing someone cough. "Man!" A familiar voice filled his ears, "You really need to sweep that thing once in a while." Grouchy noticed the Smurf instantly as he sat up, "Smurfette?" "I'm not Smurfette," she replied, "I'm the Smurf of Christmas Past! Don't you see my sparkly wings?" She showed them off, before noticing the soot stain on her dress, "Oh my!" she stated before using a brush to cleaning the stain off. "I really shouldn't have had that extra glass of Smurfberry nog," Grouchy muttered to himself before turning to the Past Spirit who resembled Smurfette, "oh...go away. You are just a figment of my indigestion." "No, I'm one of the three spirits that is going to visit you tonight," Past Spirit explained while cleaning the soot off of Grouchy, "It seems you have lost the true meaning of Christmas, so our job is to help you find it!" "Ugh, I'll think I'll pass," Grouchy refused, "Feel free to use the door on your way out." "OH, I'm not leaving until I take you on a magical journey back in time!" The Past Spirit used her wand to magically transport Grouchy by touching him. However, when Grouchy looked around, he was still in his room. "Oh, congratulations!" Grouchy sarcastically stated, "Nothing happened." Suddenly, his alarm went off and he watched as an arm slapped it to snooze, "What the Smurf?" "Ugh, I hate mornings," Grouchy's past self sat up, then smiled, "But, not Christmas morning!" "Hey," Grouchy widened his eyes, "It's...me!" "Yes, it is you," Smurfette confirmed, "But, from long, long ago!" Both watched as Grouchy wrapped his scarf around his neck and opened his window with a jolly attitude. "Presents, here I come!" Grouchy exclaimed. "Christmas was always that one time of the year where you put your grouchiness aside," Past Spirit explained as Grouchy watched his past self with disgust, "Past me is so annoying." he stated before he noticed his past self running right through him, "WOAH!" Past Spriit giggled, "Weird, right? Wait til you see this," And with her wand she magically transported Grouchy and herself out of his house and to the village square. The Smurfette Past Spirit giggled again, "Neat, huh?" Previous Next Category:A Smurfy Christmas Carol chapters Category:By StormieCreater Category:Smurfs: The Devereaux Story